Penny’s Paper
by Data Girl 3
Summary: Penny has written a ‘fictional’ story about a closeknit group of animal friends, which reveals more then one might believe. Hope I selected the correct set of genre


**AN: **I've had this idea floating around in my mind for quite a while now, and finally managed to translate it to paper. I hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it, and can catch the metaphors in the story.

* * *

Mark and Emily walked down the hall of the public school, stopping outside a classroom. Inside, a teacher resided at her desk, going over some papers.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Menken?" Emily asked, announcing their arrival.

"Yes, of course, Miss Goodhall," Mrs. Menkin nodded. Please, take a seat." Emily and Mark sat down at two of the desks nearby, with Mark helping Emily due to her cane. Once they were both seated, Mrs. Menkin began. "Now, recently, I assigned an English paper to my students. The assignment was for them to write an illustrated story. Your daughter, Penny, handed in a most interesting story." Mrs. Menkin handed Emily a short stack of papers that were stapled together. Emily accepted the assignment and read it out-loud.

_The Animals of Artiste Wood_

_Far from human civilization, there is a small forest known as Artiste Wood. Many creatures live there, including one known as Little Mouse. Little Mouse had many friends in Artiste Wood, and they shared lots of things in common. But there was one thing that made Little Mouse very different from her friends, and that was Little Mouse's family. While most of Little Mouse's friends would picture a family as having a mommy and daddy, with some brothers and sisters, Little Mouse's family was very different. Little Mouse wasn't sad about her family's differences. Instead, she was proud of them. Her family's differences made it very special._

_First, there is Mother Rabbit. She had been around since Little Mouse was born, and always did everything she could to make sure Little Mouse was happy and safe. There was even a time when Mother Rabbit fought with a pack of evil rats to protect Little Mouse. Little Mouse couldn't imagine a better mother then Mother Rabbit._

_Watchful Hawk is Mother Rabbit's special friend. In many ways, he is one of the foundations of Little Mouse's family, since most of them never would have met if not for him. Little Mouse and Mother Rabbit never would have met the rest of their family if Watchful Hawk hadn't accidentally crash-landed outside their old home. Watchful Hawk's favorite pastime is flying through Artiste Wood, seeing what he can see, and later telling Little Mouse and the rest of their family what he saw._

_Mr. Wolf is Watchful Hawk's best friend. They have known each other their whole lives, and care for each other like brothers. Mr. Wolf has a good voice for song, and sometimes sings songs to the other Animals of Artiste Wood. While Mr. Wolf usually sings at places Little Mouse is too young to visit, he makes up for it by putting on private concerts for her when he is watching her while Mother Rabbit is working._

_Then, there is Dancing Deer. She is Mr. Wolf's love. Dancing Deer is always very fun to be around, and has a 'never say die' attitude. She also teaches Little Mouse a lot of things. When Little Mouse grows up, she wants to be just like Dancing Deer._

_Aunt Fox and Auntie Wildcat live together. Auntie Wildcat is unable to be tamed. She always wants to do crazy stuff, and sometimes blows things out of proportion. Auntie Wildcat is very unpredictable bu__t loves the rest of the family ver__y much. Aunt Fox is really smart, and was educated in some of the best places in Artiste Woods. The family can always rely on Aunt Fox when large problems come up. Aunt Fox and Auntie Wildcat are proof that completely different people can get along. For the most part._

_Uncle Bear is the most jovial member of Little Mouse's family. He's always smiling, and saying strange but wise things. Uncle Bear has a very odd view of the world, and sometimes uses unusual ways to make the world different. But Uncle Bear has two sides to him. When anyone threatens a member of the family, Uncle Bear is ready to defend them in an instant. It's very hard not to love Uncle Bear._

_The final member of the family is someone Little Mouse never met. Miss Butterfly was a special friend to the rest of the family, especially Dancing Deer and Uncle Bear. Long ago, she made a long journey to the Blithe Fields, a paradise that is so wonderful, no one ever wants to leave. Even though Miss Butterfly is gone, Little Mouse still gets to hear many stories about her, and hopes that she'll get to meet her when she is able to go there, too._

_Little Mouse loves her family very much. She is never jealous of her friends with their normal families. Because her family is much better then a normal one. Little Mouse's family is wonderfully unique, and that makes it the best and the most special family in the world._

Emily placed the story on the desk, and shared a surprised look with Mark.

"I've been teaching English for nearly forty years," Mrs. Menken stated. "But this story that Penny wrote, I must admit, has successfully surprised me. Do you have any idea where she got the idea for this?" Emily paused for a moment, catching Mark's eye.

"Nope. No idea. How about you, Mark?"

"Sorry. I don't know, either."

* * *

A short time later, Mark and Emily exited the school, both looking thoroughly amused about something.

"So," Emily finally spoke. "Life Café for lunch, _Watchful Haw_k?" Mark grinned, taking hold of her cane-free hand.

"Sounds good, _Mother Rabbit_." With that, the two headed down the street, laughing and wondering what the others would think about Penny's paper.


End file.
